


Dressing Up

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Halloween, Fatherhood, Funny, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Laughter, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The Potter-Malfoy family negotiate the tricky issue of Halloween costumes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge with the prompt _In the dead of night_ and the specific word count of 333, but sadly the em-dashes put it way over that number. However, I thought the story was too cute to leave sat on my laptop, so instead I have used it for my Kinktober fill, based on the prompt: _Dragonhide._
> 
> Hope you like it as much as I do!

At first, family Halloweens were easy. 

Draco – never a masquerade enthusiast – dressed as himself. Harry would dress in his Quidditch kit. Their daughter Lily would dress as his Snitch. 

Her costume – ludicrously cute – consisted of a golden suit with attached gossamer wings. It had gotten a little tight by her third birthday, but that scarcely mattered. A quick expansion spell and then Lily Potter-Malfoy would be dressed, ready to attend the Weasley-Granger Samhain Celebration. 

Children, however, have the tendency to grow up. They start walking, talking and – as Harry soon found out – making choices of their very own. 

When Lily turned four, she announced that she would no longer be a Snitch. 

“She wants to be a dragon,” Harry told Draco over dinner that night. “Specifically, a Hungarian Horntail.”

Draco chuckled. “That’ll be all those tales you’re always feeding her about your heroic youth,” he replied. “Triwizard champ and all-round hunky wizard pin-up.”

Harry rolled his eyes, used to his husband’s teasing. “’Fraid that wasn’t it, love,” he answered, cuddling Lily on his knee. “Lily spied the costume on Diagon after nursery. They were too endearing. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re a soft touch, Potter,” Draco said.

Harry winced. “Thing _is_ – and hear me out – they had adult sizes. Lily thought we could dress up together. And _I_ thought-”

Draco almost combusted on the spot. “You _thought_ to buy me a dragon costume?”

“I did,” Harry sheepishly admitted. “And it’s waiting in the next room. Go and try it on.”

To his eternal credit, Draco did just that. 

He returned minutes later, a nearly six-foot Hungarian Horntail with a pointy chin and a very embarrassed face. “Don’t you dare laugh!” Draco cried. “I wouldn’t be seen in the dead of _night_ wearing this! I’ve got a reputation to maintain!”

In the end, Harry and Lily dressed as Horntails. Draco dressed as their Keeper. 

And the dragon costume? Draco kept tight hold of that. A little bit of Triwizard role-playing was good for any marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
